Fanstasy
by slytherinslut13
Summary: It's Secret-Sharing Saturday in the dorm rooms of Shiz, and Elphaba is, once again, prevailed upon to secret-share. "How will you get married?" Fluff in a one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

><p>"Elphie!" Elphaba winced and put down her book.<p>

"What is it, Galinda?" She sighed. It had been a good book, too. Maybe her roommate would just want a quick seal of approval on tomorrow's outfit.

"Let's have a sleepover!" No such luck.

"We do every night." Elphaba pointed out, and Galinda pouted.

"But not with secrets and chocolate and BOYS." Galinda squealed.

"You talk about boys all the time." Elphaba rolled her eyes and picked up her book, only to have it snatched from her moments later.

Galinda's face glared at her adorably. "So help me Elphaba Thropp if you do not have a sleepover with me tonight I'll… I'll… I'll cry all night." Elphaba winced again. She had only dealt with a crying Galinda once before, and it was not fun.

"Alright, you win." Elphaba dragged her covers to the floor as Galinda had done as the blond squealed.

"Okay, okay, we start with Truth or… Truth!" Galinda said excitedly.

Elphaba groaned, but refrained from actually saying anything at Galinda's glare.

"Okay, you ask first!" Galinda sat herself on her covers, her blond curls bobbin momentarily.

"Are Saturdays now 'Secret-Sharing Saturdays', then?" Elphaba couldn't help but grumble.

Galinda gasped- loudly. "ELPHIE!" she squealed, causing Elphaba to cover her eardrums. "That is the most fantabulous idea EVER!" Elphaba looked ready to kill something… mostly her roommate's voice box.

"So. What's your question, Elphie?"

"Umm…" Elphaba started.

"OHH!" Galinda squealed again. "I have a really good one!" Elphaba barely refrained from rolling her eyes, then rolled them anyway. "Okay. I will answer the question: How will you get married?" Glinda rolled around on her cover, leaving Elphaba gob-smacked.

"Okay, okay. I want… a big chapel, annnddd pink. And I want to marry Fiyero, of course, and I want, um… Oh! I want you to be my maid of honor!" Galinda said, clapping and smiling as she envisioned her perfect future.

Elphaba smiled nervously. She could only envision what pink monstrosity Galinda would stuff her into

"Oh, and I want Momsie and Popsicle and all my friends from Shiz there, and I want a big cake… I think white or gold, it all depends on the color of the pink…" Elphaba was gaping again. There was more than one shade of pink? "And of course I want a white gown with pink underskirts and at least a one and a half meter train and lace on the bodice has to match the lace on the veil but not too perfectly. And Fiyero will be wearing blue to match our eyes." Galinda finished. Elphaba was sure she had missed at least half of it, but she didn't dare ask the blond to repeat it.

"That sounds… um, Galindafied." She said when it became clear that Galinda was waiting for an answer.

"Thank you, Elphie. What about you? What do you want?"

Elphaba blinked. What did she want? She honestly didn't know; nobody had asked her that, and she certainly didn't have time to think about it, when she was younger or now.

"Well, I guess that, if someone ever loves me, I'd like to be married in a black dress, in a glass chapel in the middle of winter in the middle of nowhere with my friends. I don't want some big fancy thing, I'm just not like that." She added, for Galinda looked horrified. "I'd like this man to be liked by Nessa and you, or else I wouldn't marry him. And I'd want the honeymoon to just be us, anywhere, as long as we don't have to rush through anything, as long as we would get to spend every night together for the rest of our lives." Elphaba sighed and closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the unusual flow of emotions.

"I want to be able to reach a point in the relationship where I can take him to task from squeezing the toothpaste from the middle and not the bottom. And I wouldn't want a big, sappy proposal. I'd rather have it spur of the moment, while I'm reading or curled up next to him, warm, loved, and half asleep.

"I want to grow old with him, and, even when I go grey and have wrinkles, I want him to hold me tight each night and say that he loves me each morning. I want to be able to make up with him after a fight. I want to be able to talk with him for hours on end. I want him to be able to talk with me even while I'm lying in his bed. But at the same time, I want him to appreciate every inch of my body, from the scars to the curves. Most of all, though, I want to be happy with him." Elphaba opened her eyes to find Galinda crying.

"What is it?"

"Elphie, that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard." She sobbed. "I can't even hate that you want to get married in black!" Galinda threw herself on her friend, who rolled her eyes.

"Come on Galinda, we both know that won't happen." Elphaba said.

Galinda sprang back from her green friend. "Yes, it will! Elphie, you're a special person!"

"Yes, I can see that." Elphaba said dryly.

"I don't mean that!" Galinda protested. "You're brainy and funny and nice, and you're pretty! Any man would be lucky to have you."

"Who, a Quoxling farmer?" Elphaba snorted.

"No!" Galinda protested. "I'm sure a guy will love you!" She ran over to the phone and dialed furiously.

"Fiyero?" she said into the receiver.

"Galinda, what?" Elphaba said, unknowingly echoing Fiyero.

"Fiyero, do you think Elphie is pretty?"

"_Galinda, you're calling me at eleven o'clock to ask me this?"_ Fiyero asked, irritated.

"Just answer." Galinda held the phone out to Elphaba

"_I mean, yeah, I guess. She's got nice cheekbones. And her hair is nice, right? I guess her eyes are pretty, too."_ Fiyero said, still confused and sleepy.

"Thank you, dearest!" Galinda said happily, then hung up. She turned to Elphaba. "See? Fiyero thinks you're pretty."

"Yeah, after you made him." Elphaba scoffed. She couldn't help but blush, though.

"I see that." Galinda said, pointing at Elphaba's cheek. "You just wait and see, Elphie. You'll have your black dress wedding!"

"But–" Elphaba started.

"No!" Galinda said, going back to her covers. "I'm tired, so, we shall go to sleep!"

Elphaba shook her head at her friend and curled up in her covers, as well. _Silly, romantic blond._ She thought to herself. But, somewhere inside, she was glowing with the praise that Fiyero had given her, but also with the tiny hope that, maybe, someday, someone would love her.


End file.
